Ranma's Jello Catastrophe
by ameanda-90
Summary: What would happen if Nabiki overheard Ranma talking about a So Cute Girl. How do you think she'll blackmail him this time? And what about Akane? What is her role in all this mess? R&R 2 find out. Chapter 6 up! 6.21.05
1. Uh Oh Jell O

Things to do with Jello.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters. crying

Ranma walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Ohh man!! Now who took my jello! That stuff takes like 4 hours to make!!"

Ranma looks around the kitchen and spots a

blue-haired girl sneaking around the kitchen towards the door.

"Akane", Ranma asks annoyed.

"Eep! Says Akane.

"Did you take my jello?" Ranma asked.

"No, I uh..uh..Just got something orange from the fridge.

"Akane…" (Kinda mad).

"Uh, Sorry Ranma!! But I thought that is was Nabiki's. I mean, she's ALWAYS out to get me for something!! So I thought about getting revenge. But, uh, it didn't work did it?" Akane looks down.

Ranma looks over as Akane is apologizing and his brain is thinking, 'Man, she's so cute! She's so cute! She's so cute."

"Ranma?"

"Ohh, Sorry. Umm… Yeah, about the jello. It's okay. I can always make more."

"No! Don't worry Ranma! I can make it for you!!" Akane smiles.

Ranma remembered how "good" at cooking Akane is, "Uhh! No!! It's okay!! Really! I can make it again!" Ranma flustered.

Akane left room talking about some book she wanted to get.

Ranma turned around and put his hands on the counter with his head hung down and sighed.

"Man! She's so cute. I don't know how I'm going to keep this up. I have to tell her soon. Before it's too la…"

Ranma turned around so fast that he could hear the swish of air.

"Nabiki!!"

"That's right Ranma!! Bingo! It's me. So…what do you have to tell, "The So Cute Girl"? Would this person be, by any chance, Akane?"

"Ranma blushes and says, "What? Are you crazy?! That tomboy has absolutely No sex appeal and…" Ranma was cut off by a foot in his face and a VERY angry Akane at the other end of the foot.

"Geez Akane. You are brutal!"

"So you wanna mess with me?" Akane looked furious.

'Ahh!' Nabiki thought, "Naah. I just thought I would tell you this secret but I decided not to". Nabiki turns around and starts to leave when…

"WHAT secret?" asks Akane, a little nervous.

"Well, it depends on what you give me in return…"

How was that for a first chapter!?!? It seemed like a good idea to make something like this. I got the idea when my little sister, sessishot2005 , and I were making something to eat and I started to make my jello, and I always remembered how I drank it, and always snuck some before anyone else got to it. Well, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you about it!! You KNOW you want to push that Sexy Purple Button down there!! Go ahead! whispers Hit the Sexy Purple Button. HaHaHa Ja Ne!! :)


	2. The Blackmail

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe

Chapter 2: The blackmail 

What happened last time:

"WHAT secret?" asks Akane, a little nervous.

"Well, it depends on what you give me in return…"

Now the conclusion 

Ranma is still knocked out on the floor as Nabiki is talking to Akane.

"Well, what is it?! What do you want?" Akane asked.

She should have known that this was always typical of Nabiki.

"5000 YEN!" Nabiki responded quickly.

Akane was taken back. That was her two weeks allowance!! She changed her mind and decided not to spend that much on just a little secret.

"Naah…I don't care if it's that much", Akane replied.

"Okay, if you insist, but the more the price, the more _important_ it is", Nabiki said smoothly.

That got Akane to wonder. 'What if it's about me? Did she tell Ranma something about me? Ohh in that case, fine. Wait, I could just ask Ranma myself? But, it could be something that is personal, and I could get really embarrassed.'

Nabiki just looked over at Akane as Akane grabbed at her head time and time again. -- was Nabiki's look at her.

"What's your decision, Akane" Nabiki looked coolly at Akane.

"Umm…uhh..No!" Akane answered.

"Wha..?" Nabiki responded.

"Well, I don't have the cash on me right now, and I don't care about the secret", Akane felt good about her decision.

Ranma wakes up and sees Akane with her arms crossed and Nabiki with her hands on her hips.

'Uh-oh' Ranma thinks, 'Nabiki's not telling Akane what I think she's telling her. Akane looks mad. I'm in trouble!'

"Ohh, look who finally woke up after a face plant of a foot" said Nabiki chuckling.

"What's going on here?" Ranma asks.

"Well, Nabiki's trying to get me to buy a secret off of her." Akane states coolly.

'Oh crap! I was right', Ranma thinks. "Well, what did you say to Nabiki?

"I thought about it, but I decided not too…" Akane says.

'Good' Ranma thinks.

"But…I might take her up on that offer" Akane considers.

'No!! Akane!! No!!' Ranma's brain yells at Akane.

"Nope." Akane says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Nabiki's and Ranma's jaw hang open expressing, "What?"

Akane pops her head back in and says, "Too pricey Nabiki try again some other time", and leaves again.

"Wha?" Nabiki mumbles.

'Whew!!' Ranma's brain says.

Ranma gets ready to leave when Nabiki stops him.

"Hey Ranma? Was I right? Was it Akane that you were talking about? I was right, right?" Nabiki pesters.

"I have no answer to that." Ranma states coolly.

"Ahh HAH! You're not denying it!" Nabiki almost screams.

Ranma realized the mistake the he just said out of his own mouth. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to admit the truth. What was he to do?

"So…what do you have to say about _liking_ Akane? Nabiki asks curious.

Akane hears this as she passes the kitchen on the way to her room and she stops dead in her tracks.

'Ranma likes…me?', Akane blushes, 'Ohh Ranma! I never thought that you would ever like me, I mean, I try to be nicer to you, but you always insult me, and my pride kicks in. But now, now, I don't care anymore!!' Akane's brain goes crazy, "I know what to do!" Akane pats her fist into her other hand and she leaves to find Kasumi.

"Uhh…" Ranma backs up to the window and realizes it's open, 'I got an idea!' He thinks.

"Well?" Nabiki persists.

"Well what? There nothing to be answered here." Ranma says, "Except one thing…"

"What's that?" Nabiki asks curiously.

"Bye!" Ranma states quickly as he jumps out the window and lands on the roof of the Dojo and climbs down the tree next to the Dojo.

"RANMA!!" Nabiki runs to the window and yells.

Ranma just sticks his tongue out and walks in the backyard and climbs up the tree next to Akane's room.

Nabiki walks out of the kitchen.

Ranma quietly climbs up the tree and peeks into Akane's window.

"Huh?? She's sleeping? But wasn't she just up?" Ranma wonders.

(A/N I know that the last time we heard from Akane, that she was finding Kasumi, but she went up to her room because Kasumi had went shopping for dinner.)

Ranma quietly goes to her window and discovers that it's open. He quietly creeps in and sneaks up to her bed.

Ranma looks wonderingly at Akane. 'It's the middle of the day, and she's sleeping?' He thinks.

Ranma looked at her some more and he realized what he was doing, "Gack!" Ranma says, "What am I doing? I mean, I know she's cute, and Nabiki was somewhat right. I do like Akane, but I don't know. How could Nabiki think that I lo..lov..love Akane?" Ranma ponders, "She's cute, sweet, sensitive, nice…", Ranma pauses, "Oh gosh, I didn't even realize what I just said. Oh no, I DO love Akane", Ranma blushes, "But…looks at Akane does she love me back?"

Akane's head pops up, her eyes wide, with shock, and she sees Ranma…

HAHAHAHA You're right!! Cliffhanger!! Muhahahahahaha!! Bet'cha didn't see that coming!! I had to do that!! I never had a Cliffhanger in my stories that was as bad as this one, but everybody else has done it to me! I thought I should give ya'll payback.

To Christina: I know you know me, but you are going to kill me when you finish reading this. ;;

To Jaime: I know you're my sister, and you are gonna kill me too! .;;

To Drkjester and combat: I made this longer just for you guys!

To Kristy: Thanks sis!! Lylas

To Jujuban: I know this is a nice one.

To Luna12: Thanks for the idea. I had thought of putting it that way, but I wasn't too sure. Thanks!

To: kurama-girl18: I know it's kinda of funny, but Nabiki might get her way later on! --;;

Next Chapter: Ryoga and Ukyo might come in on the fun!!

Make sure you hit the Sexy Purple Button down there to leave me a comment!

Ja Ne!:)


	3. Ryoga has No Idea

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters.

Chapter 3: Ryoga Has No Idea

What happened last time

Ranma looked at her some more and he realized what he was doing, "Gack!" Ranma says, "What am I doing? I mean, I know she's cute, and Nabiki was somewhat right. I do like Akane, but I don't know. How could Nabiki think that I lo..lov..love Akane?" Ranma ponders, "She's cute, sweet, sensitive, nice…", Ranma pauses, "Oh gosh, I didn't even realize what I just said. Oh no, I DO love Akane", Ranma blushes, "But…looks at Akane does she love me back?"

Akane's head pops up, her eyes wide, with shock, and she sees Ranma…

Now the conclusion

A guy with black hair and a yellow and black bandana trudged threw the streets of Nerima until he came upon a restaurant.

"Finally, I've reached the home of Akane Tendo", He said.

He walked into the restaurant, and saw only a few people. He walked up to the counter and a young girl, dressed as a guy, approached him.

"Hello there! I'm Ukyo, what would your order be?" She looked closer at the guy and saw that it was Ryoga, "Ohh! Hello Ryoga! Where have you been lately?"

Ryoga looked up at her, "Ohh, Ukyo, I thought this was the home of Akane Tendo"

Ukyo looked at him for a moment, then she laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, it's just funny! This is a restaurant. Didn't you read the sign outside?" She asked.

"Sign? What sign?" He responded.

"The one above the door, silly", Ukyo blushed.

"Ohh, that one, yeah I read it", Ryoga said, tiredly.

"Well!" Ukyo exclaimed, "Here, lunch on me k?"

Ryoga saw this and thought, 'She's nice.'

"Thank you," He said with a big smile that drove Ukyo wild.

"Sure anytime" Ukyo turned around. She didn't want him to see the redness of her face.

Ukyo walked into the back room while Ryoga ate.

Back at the Tendo's

Ranma's face turned as red as a tomato, no redder.

"Uhh, 'kane…" Ranma mumbled out quietly.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, oblivious to what Ranma had just confessed, or was she?

'Whew, she didn't hear me' Ranma thought, "Ohh, I just wanted to see if you…" Ranma paused, "You want to go out for ice cream with me?"

Akane blinked, "Ice cream? With you? Right now?"

"Yeah" Ranma looked away.

"I'd love to, but I have to change" Akane replied.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs" Ranma said as he left her room.

At Ukyo's

"Hey Ryoga", Ukyo said quietly as she walked slowly up to Ryoga.

"Yeah?" Ryoga replied.

"Do you have anywhere to stay while you're in town?" Ukyo shyly asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, No, I don't" Ryoga told her as he finished his meal.

"Umm…In that case, I have a guest room, if you wanna borrow it?" Ukyo looked at Ryoga.

"That'd be great. Thanks" Ryoga said happily and smiled that smile.

"Okay" Ukyo said as she went to serve other customers.

Ryoga thought about something, 'Why did she ask me to stay? Oh, no, does she?" Ryoga nearly choked on his drink.

Ukyo looked over to see what Ryoga was doing, but he was still sitting there, finishing off his green tea. Ukyo returned to serving her customers.

Ryoga wondered what Ranma was doing…

At the Tendo's, In the living room

Ranma waited. He waited and waited. He looked at his watch and it had only been 5 minutes.

"Oh great", Ranma said, "Time's going slow"

Ranma walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There it was. His precious Jello. For once, no one had eaten it. He took it out and sat it on the counter. He got a spoon and started eating his Jello.

'Ohh Yummy' Ranma thought.

Akane came downstairs and saw Ranma eating his Jello and he was obviously happy about it. Akane turned around and thought

'"Oh gosh, I didn't even realize what I just said. Oh no, I DO love Akane", Ranma blushes, "But…looks at Akane does she love me back?"

'Why'd he say all that?' Akane thought, "I do Love Ranma back, but, I cannot tell him" She said allowed as Ranma passed right by her.

"What did you say Akane?" Ranma asked, stunned, as the spoon fell out of his mouth and hit the floor…


	4. Is It Love?

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe 

Chapter 4: Is it Love?

What happened Last Time:

Why'd he say all that?' Akane thought, "I do Love Ranma back, but, I cannot tell him" She said allowed as Ranma passed right by her.

"What did you say Akane?" Ranma asked, stunned, as the spoon fell out of his mouth and hit the floor…

Now the conclusion:

"Whatever Ranma is doing. I hope he fails!" Ryoga yelled, his angry instantly spurring.

Ryoga remembered when Akane had told him that she loved Ranma and how she walked off, in tears, because of Ryoga's harsh words.

FlashBack

"Akane!" Ryoga said, grasping her hands, "I love you!" Ryoga's face was red.

"Wha…?" Akane mumbled, in shock.

"I love you Akane. Please say you love me too!" Ryoga said with pleading eyes.

"Ryoga…" Akane said, understanding the situation, a little.

"I love Ranma. I'm sorry Ryoga" Akane said, pulling her hands back and taking a step back, looking down.

"What!" Ryoga exclaimed, "How could you love him! When did this happen? This is unacceptable!"

Akane was taken aback, 'What is going on?' She thought, 'I think I'm in danger.'

Akane was instantly aware of everything now. She looked around to see no one but her and Ryoga on this barren street and the river next to them. Beyond the fence, and a long way down.

"Akane! How could you love Ranma! He treats you so badly! It's unacceptable!" Ryoga yelled.

Akane took two more steps back, "Ryoga. I've loved Ranma for a while now. I fell in love with him, when we were in the Dojo, and he…" Akane paused

"And he what!" Ryoga persisted.

"When he…" Akane turned around, "kissed me", she whispered.

"WHAT!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Where is he! He took advantage of you! You shouldn't love him!" Ryoga yelled.

"It wasn't taking advantage of me when I…" Akane turned around, but hung her head down, "I asked him to".

"WHAT!" Ryoga was even more in shock now from hearing this, "Why would you do that! Did you have any feelings for me at all!" Ryoga yelled, but in a hushed tone.

"No…" Akane looked up, "I knew you, but I didn't think of you as more than a friend"

Ryoga fell to the ground, in shock.

'Akane loves someone else?' He thought, 'I've loved her for the longest time…'

"You are never guaranteed the next Second, Ryoga. That's why I knew that I should tell the people I love, that I love them, and take that extra Second that I have, to say I love them, and give them one more hug. I've learned that, from a close friend, and our friendship has never been stronger now…" Akane continued, "You should ALWAYS take chances, no matter what the cost, so later on you won't wonder, "What if?"

Ryoga took all this in, 'I could have stopped Akane from falling in love with Ranma, or maybe post-pone it? All, if I would have said, "I love you, Akane" I don't like myself!' Ryoga thought as he put his head in his hands, and fell to the ground.

Akane just watched him. She was too scared to do anything, because he had irrupted just minutes ago. Akane backed away two more steps.

Ryoga jumped up and exploded with Aura, screaming. Akane braced herself for the blow of Ryoga's punch, but it never came. She looked up and saw Ryoga, red eyed, looking at her.

"Akane, I don't want to see you anymore! You don't love me! So I will not see you until you do! I want you to love, how I do you! Ryoga said, calmly.

Akane looked puzzled, 'I don't want to loose a friend just because of this!' She thought.

"Ryoga, No! It's not my faul…" Akane was interrupted by Ryoga's voice.

"I don't care whose fault it was! I won't see you anymore! Now until you love me!" Ryoga said and he jumped off with a quick, "Good-Bye" and a wave.

"Ryoga! No!" Akane chased after him for a minute, running along the streets, but she quickly lost sight of him, and she walked slowly home, with tears in her eyes. She slowly went up the stairs to cry on her bed alone.

End FlashBack

Akane's mind went back to where she was right now, with Ranma right now. He must have heard what she just said, because he looked right at her with shocked eyes.

(A/N I know that it seems a little weird for the flashback, because Ryoga starts it out, and Akane finishes it. Well, that's because if you look at it, it goes from Ryoga's point of view, to Akane's at the ending, because how would Ryoga know what Akane did after he left?)

Ranma couldn't believe it! Akane actually said that she loved him!

"Uhh…" Akane mumbled, turning a bright red. She quickly turned around, feeling her face get hotter.

"Akane…" Ranma started, "Did I hear you right?" Ranma went out on a limb, "Did you say, that you lo…lov…love me?"

Akane turned a brighter red, but turned around with a swoosh and sharply said,

"Well, you said it first! When you came in my room. When I was lying down! I heard you say you loved me! Were you lying?" Akane questioned.

"Umm…" Ranma started, taking a step backward, 'Oh Drat! She turned it around on me! Man!' Ranma thought wildly.

"Well?" Akane crossed her arms and questioned him.

"Well…I did say it, 'Kane" Ranma started.

"Did you mean it?" Akane asked, curiously.

"Uhh…umm…Yea..Yeah. I do mean it", Ranma continued, "Because, it's all true. I do love you, with all my heart!" Ranma looked down, waiting to be called a perverted hentai.

'Ohh, Ranma!' Akane thought, 'He does love me! I'm so happy!' she thought with glee.

Ranma looked up slowly, to see Akane smiling, ear to ear.

'That must be a good thing' He thought.

"Aka…Akane" Ranma stood straight up and looked at Akane with loving eyes.

"I love you, Akane" Ranma said.

"I love you too, Ranma", Akane said back to him.

Ranma reached out to hug to Akane, and Akane did the same thing. They stood there for a minute, holding each other tightly, until Ranma let her go and looked at her, still in his arms, in her eyes.

"Your beautiful brown eyes" Ranma touched her cheek, "Your soft skin. You're radiant, Akane…and I love you for it" Ranma caressed her skin.

Akane went wild inside.

"The boy, no man, I love is holding me in his arms and I love him, and I know that he loves me too' Akane thought.

All of a sudden, Ranma's face got serious, he looked at Akane for a minute, not saying anything. Then Akane new what him and her both wanted. Akane closed her eyes as she felt Ranma tilt her head up towards him. Their faces were just barely apart. Akane could feel his breath on her neck, and she got goose bumps down her spine.

"RANMA!" Shampoo charged through the wall, obviously angry at something or someone, mostly likely Ranma.

Shampoo saw the scene in front of her. Ranma holding Akane, and Akane, in Ranma's arms.

'Ranma my husband!' Shampoo thought.

"Airen! What you do with Violent Girl?" Shampoo questioned.

"Shampoo…"Ranma sighed, 'Dang It Shampoo! I was so close!' Ranma's mind thought, 'I almost had Akane again. Akane!" Ranma looked over to see Akane, still in his arms, "Whew!"

"Airen! You no mess with Violent Girl! You are husband of mine!" Shampoo declared.

"No Shampoo. He is husband of mine!" Akane told her.

"Evil Violent Girl! You no lowed to get Airen!" Shampoo (kinda) yelled, assuming fighting position, "I fight for Airen!" Shampoo said.

"Shampoo, Stop it! You're not going to fight over me!" Ranma declared.

"Shampoo no understand" Shampoo said, relaxing her stance, "How else we know who you marry?"

"I'll pick between you, Akane,(he smiled at the name of the one he loved), Ukyo, and Kodachi"

BAM!

"Hohoho! I heard my name!" Kodachi said, ever so elegantly, (yeah right, hahaha)

'Oh No! Not Kodachi!' Ranma thought, miserably.

"Why Ribbon Girl here?" Shampoo said, assuming fighting stance, again.

"It is I, Kodachi, The Black Rose, who will marry Ranma Saotome!"

"You think wrong, Ribbon Girl!" Shampoo said, squinting her eyes, "Fight me!"

"Wait! No fighting!" Ranma interrupted, tightening his grip around Akane's back.

Akane's sense heightened, looking at Kodachi, then at Shampoo, in fighting stance.

"I will choose tomorrow, who I marry, okay?" Ranma said, sternly, "Until then, you people go about your own business until 2p.m. tomorrow afternoon." Ranma finished.

"Ooooh! I just know Airen with pick me!" Shampoo said with glee.

"You're wrong! Hohoho" Kodachi started, "Ranma Darling will pick I! Kodachi, The Black Rose!" Kodachi said, laughing, hoping through the hole that Shampoo had made, and continuing off down the street, still laughing.

Shampoo pulled out her bike from her pocket(I don't know how that could happen, but what about Akane's Magic Mallet? Huh!)and hopped on it, and rode off singing, "Airen Pick Me!"

Akane just looked at Ranma, confused.

"So, you're gonna pick between us tomorrow?" Akane questioned.

"Yeah…" Ranma trailed off, cracking his neck a few times.

"Are you going to call Ukyo then?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah", he said, going toward the phone, "I'll call her and let know. I'll see you later"

"Okay" Akane said, watching him leave slowly, "I love you", she whispered.

Akane went up to her room, while Ranma dialed the number.

_Ranma_

"Hello? This is Ukyo!" Ukyo said all cheery, "Delivery or Take out?"

"Uhh..Ukyo, this is Ranma. I just wanted to let you know, that uhh..tomorrow…I'm choosing who I'm going to marry and Uhh…" Ranma twisted the phone cord around his finger a couple of times.

Ukyo just hummed, in a happy tune, while not really paying attention to Ranma, "Uh huh, yeah, ok" She just said randomly.

"Ukyo!" Ranma kinda yelled into the phone, getting her attention, "I'm choosing whom I'm going to marry, and it's between Akane(he marveled at her name), Kodachi, Shampoo, and you" Ranma continued, "Are you going to be there?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't really care. I'm chasing after someone else. I will come to the wedding with whomever you choose! Love ya lots! Bye" Ukyo hung up the phone, but all you could hear was Ranma saying, "Ukyo, Ukyo! Don't hang up this phone!" **Click**

Ranma looked flat faced as he heard the dial tone "bzzzzzzzzz"

Ranma put the phone back on the hook and just stood there for a minute.

Ranma saw that it was 7:30p.m., and decided to get a shower and take a nap, at least 'til dinner was finished.

Ah Hah! Does Ranma really love Akane? Or is he just playing her? Hmm…What is to happen now! Each Girl seems to think that Ranma will choose her. Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter!

Amanda


	5. Crazy Love

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe 

Chapter 05: Crazy Love

What Happened Last Time:

"Umm…I don't really care. I'm chasing after someone else. I will come to the wedding with whomever you choose! Love ya lots! Bye" Ukyo hung up the phone, but all you could hear was Ranma saying, "Ukyo, Ukyo! Don't hang up this phone!" **Click**

Ranma looked flat faced as he heard the dial tone "bzzzzzzzzz"

Ranma put the phone back on the hook and just stood there for a minute.

--

Ranma saw that it was 7:30p.m., and decided to get a shower and take a nap, at least 'til dinner was finished.

Now The Conclusion:

**1:30p.m. 30 minutes until Ranma would choose**

**With Akane**

Akane sat in the schoolyard, picking flowers, "He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not…" She said, picking off the petals.

"GRR!" Akane yawned and shouted at the same time, "All this waiting is killing me…but I know that he will pick me…"

**With Shampoo**

"Airen pick Shampoo!" Shampoo squealed riding her bike to the Dojo.

**With Kodachi**

"Hohoho!" Kodachi laughed, "With this special medicine! Ranma Saotome will be mine! Hohoho!"

**With Ukyo**

**Knock** **Knock**

"Come In" Ryoga said, "The door's open"

Ukyo came in, her hands together in front of her.

"Ryoga…" Ukyo asked, obviously very shy.

"Yeah?" Ryoga turned around and saw Ukyo, "What'd ya need?"

"Umm…" Ukyo started, finding the ground very interesting, "Ranma is choosing who he will marry in 30 minutes…"

"Are you going?" Ryoga asked.

"No…" Ukyo said, looking at her foot.

"Why not?" Ryoga exclaimed, "Don't you love Ranma!"

"No…" Ukyo started, but was interrupted by Ryoga.

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"I fell in love with someone else" She said, looking up in his eyes.

"Who!" He asked, as Ukyo saw confusion in his eyes.

Ukyo's mind went crazy with a bunch of different thoughts. Ukyo did the last thing that she ever thought she'd do.

Ukyo put her arms around Ryoga's back, tears running down her face, "You" she sobbed out.

'Did I hear her right?' Ryoga thought, "Ukyo…Did I…hear you right?" He asked.

Ukyo kept her arms around Ryoga and she wasn't letting go. She gasped when Ryoga put his arms around her.

"Ukyo…" Ryoga started, "I love Akane…"

Ukyo felt a ting in her heart.

"I used to love Akane…but they say that first loves bears no fruit…" Ryoga said, quietly.

Ukyo was shocked, and she looked up in Ryoga's eyes, "Ryoga…"

Ryoga just smiled down on Ukyo, with loving eyes, "I love you, Ukyo"

Ukyo felt her heart fill up with happiness, "I love you too, Ryoga" She said, smiling and closing her eyes for a second.

All of a sudden, Ukyo opened her eyes, and Ryoga was kissing her.

'Ryoga…' Ukyo thought, returning the kiss, "I love you" She said when they separated for a second, but continued to kiss and hug each other, eventually making their way to the futon on the ground. Ryoga laying on Ukyo, but not causing any discomfort between them.

"Ryoga…" Ukyo said, as he started to un-button her shirt.

"Ryoga…" Ukyo said again, softly.

"Ukyo…?" Ryoga said, as he felt her hand on his.

"Ryoga…please stop for a minute…" Ukyo said, pushing him away.

"Ukyo…" Ryoga started, noticing that both him and her we perspirating and that Ukyo was blushing a deep red color, "What's wrong…"

"Umm…" Ukyo blushed, "This is all good and all, but uh…"

"What?" Ryoga looked at her eyes, which weren't looking at him.

"I uhh…" Ukyo said, desperately looking around to find something to say.

"Ukyo…" Ryoga said, "I can understand it…"

Ukyo looked up at him.

"That you don't want to do this right now…" Ryoga said, as he sat up beside her, and looking away.

"Ryoga…" Ukyo started, "It's not that…"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo, "Then what is it?"

"I have to go see Ranma…" Ukyo said, looking down to the ground soon after.

"What?" Ryoga said, astonished, "Why?"

"Well…because I have to find out who he is going to pick…" Ukyo said as she stood up and started for the door.

"Wait…Ukyo…" Ryoga said, standing up fast and grabbing Ukyo's hand before she left his room.

"Wha…" Was all that Ukyo could get out before Ryoga embraced her in his arms.

"Ryoga, what are you…" Ukyo started but was cut off.

"Ukyo…" Ryoga said, holding her tight, "I love you…please don't go back to Ranma now…"

"Ryoga…" Ukyo said softly, "I won't, I just have to see"

Ryoga let Ukyo go and kissed her goodbye as she left his room.

"Oh man…" Ryoga said as he thought about everything that had just happened; his feelings for Ukyo had just shot through the roof.

**Ranma at the Dojo**

Ranma looked at his watch, "Okay…1:55p.m." He said, looking around the Dojo for any signs of any people. He saw Soun, Dr. Tofu, and Genma walking across the yard looking for something.

"Hey Pop!" Ranma yelled out a window, "What'cha looking for?"

"Well, Dr. Tofu here, lost his "Love Me Medicine" that he was developing" Genma walked over and explained, "Do you know where it might be?"

"No…" Ranma thought a minute, "I haven't even heard of it before. What does it do?"

"It's supposed to make whomever you give it to, love you. It only has an effect on girls though, guys are totally immune to it" Dr. Tofu explained, "But I didn't finish the chemical balance to the letter, and the outcome could be hazardous" He finished.

"Oh…" Ranma said as he saw Shampoo approaching on her bike, "I gotta go" Ranma said as he hurried and shut the window and went to the door of the Dojo.

Shampoo arrived first. Then Kodachi arrived 3 minutes after her, smirking and saying "Hohoho!" a lot. Akane walked in timidly 2 minutes later.

"Is everyone here?" Ranma asked to the little crowd.

"What about Spatula Girl?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes! What about her?" Kodachi said.

(A/N WHOA! Kodachi said a sentence, or close to one, with saying, "Hohoho!" wow…)

Ranma looked uneasy, "Uhh…Ukyo…she didn't want to…"

BANG!

"Sorry I'm late…" Ukyo said, out of breath, followed by Nabiki.

"Ukyo…I thought you weren't coming?" Ranma asked as he walked up to her, "And you Nabiki, what are you doing here?

"I'm just here to watch" Nabiki said, walking over to the group of girls, and standing with them.

Ukyo looked at Ranma and Ranma looked back at Ukyo.

'No!' Akane yelled in her mind, 'Ranma is for sure going to pick her!' Akane thought as she watched Ukyo hug Ranma, and Akane's temper flared.

"Ranma…there is one thing I want you to do for me okay?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma was confused, "What?"

Ukyo pulled Ranma down to her and whispered in his ear, "You can pick me, because I just came here to watch…" Ukyo explained a few things to Ranma, who kept on looking at Akane.

**Akane's POV**

She watched as Ukyo pulled Ranma down to her and whisper something in his ear.

'NO! She is telling Ranma how much better she is than me!" Akane's mind sobbed.

Ranma looked at Akane several times while Ukyo was talking to him.

**Regular POV**

Ukyo finished and walked over to the other girls,  
"Whichever one of you he marries…"

Akane was confused, "What?"

"What Spatula girl talk about?" Shampoo asked.

"Hohoho!" Kodachi said, "Ranma darling is sure to pick me now that Ukyo is out of the race for him!" She laughed a few more times, 'Plus with this medicine, he'll be sure to choose me!' she thought.

Kodachi pulled a pitcher of kool-aid out of her pocket…

(A/N Don't ask! HaHaHa)

…and poured Ranma a cup, slipping in the medicine.

"Oh Ranma Darling!" Kodachi said, jumping happily to him, "Are you thirsty?"

Ranma looked at her, then at the drink, then her again, "Sure Kodachi" He said, looking at her, "Are you guys thirsty?" He asked to the others.

"Sure" The all said, getting a drink from Kodachi, "Cheers to whomever Ranma/Airen/Darling chooses"

Everyone drank from his or her cups when something fell through the roof. Ranma and the others all looked over to see Ryoga, Mousse,

Kuno, and Sasuke on the floor in a big pile of limbs.

(A/N Sasuke- Creepy stalker of Akane? I think that's his name)

"Uh…" Ranma started, "What are you guys doing here?"

"After Ukyo left, I went outside for a walk, but I was jumped by these guys," Ryoga said, pointing over to Sasuke, Mousse, and Kuno, "I don't even know what I did to make them mad!"

Ranma looked at the other guys confused and waiting for an explanation.

"Sasuke showed me evidence that Ryoga was watching Akane when she was at school!" Kuno yelled.

Sasuke just stood there, quietly, while everyone was talking.

"What do you want with Ryoga, Mousse?" Ranma asked.

"Well…I had an old score to settle with Ryoga, and I happened to meet the other guys outside of his house, when he came out" Mousse explained.

"Oh…" Ranma said, looking back at the girls, standing there, looking at the guys with weird eyes.

"What are you girls looking at us for?" Ryoga asked, as the girls cornered the guys.

(A/N Girls- Shampoo, Kodachi, Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki. Guys- Mousse, Sasuke, Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno)

"You guys…" Ryoga said, backing into the corner with the other guys.

"Yeah?" They all said, looking at him.

"I think I know how to fix this problem…" Ryoga said, backing up some more.

"How?" Ranma asked, followed by the looks of the other guys.

"Go to the who you like…" Ryoga said, but the other guys just looked at him, "What I meant was, look at their eyes, there's hearts in them, so I think they're after the one they like" Ryoga explained.

"Hey, you're right" Sasuke said and Mousse, Ranma, and Kuno agreed.

"On the count of six okay?" Ranma said, looking at the girl he likes.

"One…" Mousse said.

"Two…" Sasuke said.

"Three…" Ryoga said.

"Four…" Ranma said.

"Five…" Kuno said.

"SIX!" They all shouted and jumped at a girl.

Mousse to Kodachi, Sasuke to Nabiki, Ryoga to Ukyo, Kuno to Shampoo, Ranma to Akane.

The girls' eyes turned back to regular and they got back in reality.

"What is this thing doing on me!" Kodachi yelled.

"Get off now Kuno!" Shampoo yelled and punched him.

"Eww!" Nabiki shouted, and pushed Sasuke off herself.

"Ranma…" Akane hugged him.

"Ryoga…" Ukyo hugged him, and Ryoga kissed her.

(A/N When the guys jumped on the girls, they fell over)

Shampoo and Kodachi looked over to see Ranma and Akane. They looked at each other and started yelling. Nabiki just whipped out a camera and starting taking pictures.

Ranma stood up, with Akane still in his arms. Which kind of ticked off Shampoo and Kodachi. Well, ticked them off a lot. Shampoo and Kodachi were so angry at Ranma and Akane, that they didn't even notice Ryoga and Ukyo, until Akane gasped.

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Nabiki, Sasuke, Kodachi, and Kuno looked at Ryoga and Ukyo making out on the ground.

Ryoga and Ukyo seen that they were being watched and quickly got up and turned red.

"What…What are you guys looking at!" Ryoga exclaimed, turning redder.

" **Ahem** Nothing…" Ranma said, looking away.

"Ranma…" Nabiki said, "Are you going to pick any time today?"

"Ohh…" Ranma said, looking at the girls he had to pick between.

"I Pick…

Dum! Dum! Dum! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, here's an extra long chapter just for you guys! Please read my other stories, Ranma 1/2, Peach Girl, Inu-Yasha, and a few crossovers. I'm also working on new ones, and updating. I'm trying to finish up the shorter ones, so I can focus on the longer ones, trying to update as much as I can, and working on the ones that I haven't updated in forever.

Amanda :)


	6. Interruptions…

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe

Author Note: I didn't get the parings mixed up. I put them in the order, for a certain reason, in the upcoming chapters. Now! On with the Story!

Chapter 06: Interruptions…

What happened last time:

"Ranma…" Nabiki said, "Are you going to pick any time today?"

"Ohh…" Ranma said, looking at the girls he had to pick between.

"I Pick…

Now The Conclusion

"AHHH!" Someone screamed, causing everyone to fall over.

"What was that?" Ranma yelled, running to the window.

"I don't know" Akane said, running beside him, and looking out to see where the scream was coming from.

"We better find out who it is, and what's going on," Ryoga said, at the window side, with everyone else.

They all rushed to the kitchen to see Kasumi screaming at something. They ran over to her to see what was wrong, and they saw that the stove was on fire, and it had spread across the floor, trapping Kasumi to the wall.

"HELP!" Kasumi screamed, from the other side of the fire.

"Kasumi!" Akane screamed.

"Dear Sweet Kasumi, It is I, Kuno, Tatewaki, The Blue Lightning, whom will save Tendo, Kasumi!" Kuno shouted, pulling out his Kendo Stick, and looking at the fire.

"Kuno!" Ranma yelled, as Kuno started swatting at the fire, "That will catch…"

"FIRE!" Kuno yelled running through the wall, leavin' a body print in the wall, in which you can see him running off, on fire, to the river.

'Baka…' Everyone thought, but their attention was directed back at Kasumi, and the fire.

"Kasumi!" Akane yelled again, as the fire started closing in on her, "Ranma! Save her!" Akane said, looking at Ranma for an instant, in his eyes, and he knew what he had to do.

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, looking at Ryoga, who looked back. I'm going to need cold water…but I'm not going to like it…"

Ryoga ran outside and came back inside with a pail of water.

"Ready?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah…" Ranma said, then waited for a few seconds, and then yelled, "THROW IT!"

Ryoga threw the water, it hit the fire, and Ranma snatched Kasumi and ran back before the fire got bigger again.

"Thank you Ranma" Kasumi said, smiling.

"Sure, anytime" Ranma said looking at Kasumi.

Everyone sighed. The crisis was over for now, except for the fire part, but it was put out when Kuno came running in with an extinguisher, and put it out.

Ranma sighed, but told everyone to return to the Dojo and he told Kodachi to tell everyone that he would be back in like 5 minutes, he had to check something. Ranma went to the bathroom, but before he went to the Dojo, he sneaked into the kitchen and jumped over the burnt places and to the fridge. He opened the Fridge door.

There is was…

His precious Jello!

"Yummy!" Ranma said, grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of Jello, "I love this stuff, hahaha" He said, but realized that he needed a drink, so he walked back to the fridge and looked for a pop.

While he was at the fridge, someone snuck in the room, and carefully dumped powder onto Ranma's Jello. It dissolved as soon as it hit the orange deliciousness. Him or Her quickly ran out of the kitchen and back to the Dojo.

Ranma returned to his Jello, and he's happily. But, he thought some…

'I know who I will pick, and I know she loves me, but…it's just…' He thought, "I saw the way she looked at Ryoga and Ukyo on the ground, making out…" Ranma mumbled to him self, and then took a bite of Jello.

Ranma fidgeted some and fell over, off the chair. He hit the floor and the spoon followed too.

**In The Dojo Happening At The Same Time As Above**

Everyone piled back into the room, but Akane noticed a few people were missing.

"Hey!" Akane shouted, causing everyone there to look at her, "Where's Ranma, and Kuno, and Kodachi, and Nabiki!" She exclaimed.

"Nabiki went out to buy a camera…" Gosenkei said, very shyly.

(A/N I think that that's how you spell his name, I thought it was Sasuke, but it's Gosenkei)

"Kuno went to take a cool bath" Ryoga said, "He asked me to postpone this thing until he comes back, he was kinda burnt"

"Just great" Akane said, "What about Kodachi and Ranma?"

"I seen Ranma heading to the bathroom" Kodachi said from the corner of the Dojo.

"Kodachi!" Akane said, "Where were you!"

"I Kodachi, The Black Rose, was here with you simpletons!" Kodachi said, waving her baton, and smiling evilly.

"Oh, sure…" Akane said, looking at Kodachi.

"Why is Ranma taking so long?" Akane asked, out loud to anyone, 'I'm going to find him, maybe he went somewhere" She thought.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom" Akane said, running through the Dojo door.

Akane ran through the living room, and past the kitchen, and she was half way upstairs when she heard something fall. She ran back down the stairs and looked in all the rooms, and then she ran into the kitchen and found…

"RANMA!" Akane nearly screamed, running over to see Ranma on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

Akane sat down next to him and picked up his head, and started smacking his face saying "Ranma!"

"Uk…Ukyo…" Ranma mumbled, eyes still closed and he not moving.

"Ranma!" Akane said, smacking him some more, and confused at why he said "Ukyo", instead of Akane.

"Ranma! Wake up!" Akane yelled and punched him.

That got him to wake up.

Ranma jumped up and held the side of his face, "What the heck did you do that for?" He yelled, but noticed something, "Hey…" He said.

"What?" Akane said, looking at him, 'Whew! At least I know he's okay. Now we can get this fiancé business over with and done, and Ranma and I can live happily for the rest of our lives'

"Who are you?" Ranma said, "I haven't seen you before in my life" Ranma said, walking about over to the table and noticing the unfinished Jello, "Where did you come from, girl?"

DUM! DUM! DUM! Why doesn't Ranma remember Akane, and why did he say Ukyo's name? Find out in the next jam-packed chapter of:

RANMA'S JELLO CATASTROPHE

Amanda :)


End file.
